Let's Be Friends
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Just a little something sweet between Pitch and Jack.


Disclaimer – I do not own _Rise of the Guardians_

*Rated K+

* * *

**Summary: **Just a little something sweet between Pitch and Jack.

* * *

**Let's Be Friends**

"It's about time you got here," Pitch snapped as he glared up at Jack from his spot on the grass. "I've been bitten about fifty times by mosquitoes."

"Haven't you ever heard of insect repellent?" Jack responded with a laugh as he sat next to him.

"Yes, but if I'd used it, you wouldn't have come now, would you?"

"Touché. Why do we have to do this out in the woods, anyway?"

"I would hardly call this the woods, Jack. There are houses just across the street from where we are," said Pitch. But they were enshrouded in the shadows of a large tree.

Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I just don't understand why we have to hide this."

Pitch shrugged. "It keeps certain individuals from talking."

"Hey, people are gonna talk regardless of what you do," commented Jack as he lay back on the grass and stared up at the starry sky. Pitch followed suit.

"And your friends? The Guardians? What would they say?"

Sighing, the winter spirit blinked, his gaze trying to focus on the constellations. "I don't know. They might think I'm being brainwashed or something along those lines. Bunny would probably think you infected me with your nightmare sand."

It was Pitch's turn to sigh. "Those Guardians scare me sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because they're so stupid. How can they possibly protect children when they're so—!"

"When you call my friends stupid, it's like you're calling _me_ stupid," Jack cut in.

"Your point?"

Jack grabbed a clump of dirt and grass and threw it at Pitch's face. As the earthen residue slid down Pitch's cheek, his eyes hardened when he sat up. "You're going to pay for that."

"Hey, you said no snowballs," Jack chuckled. "Ack! Don't you dare!" the winter spirit screeched, making a run for it when Pitch started throwing dirt at him. But his quick steps did him no favors when he slipped on some mud, falling face first into the ground.

Pitch stopped beside him, brushing his hands off by rubbing them together. "Are you finished being a nuisance?"

Raising his head, Jack spit dirt out of his mouth while wiping his face off with his sleeve. "_You_ started it."

"You're the one who started throwing soil at me. But I never thought you'd be able to take yourself out, too."

"Shut up," he replied, pushing past Pitch as he headed for a bench near the lake. Sitting down, he looked back up at the stars.

As Pitch sat next to him, he inhaled deeply, and then paused, a frown marring his features. He made to speak a few more times, but couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked, eying Pitch hesitantly.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know."

"You said we could talk to each other about anything, so spill."

"It's the last day of autumn."

"Yeah. So?"

"You and your Guardian friends will be quite busy then, I assume, with it being winter and all."

"Since when did you become Captain Obvious?"

"If you would shut your mouth and stop interrupting, maybe I could get to the point!" the Nightmare King snapped. When Jack held up his hands defensively, he continued. "I don't think I can go back to how we were before."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Enemies."

"Yes. I never expected to become…_friends_ with you this autumn. And I definitely never expected to enjoy your company."

"Same here, Pitchy-pooh," he replied, earning himself a glare. "So what do we do now?" Jack asked, kicking his feet. He poked at the dirt with the tip of his staff.

"We can't go back," started Pitch.

"But you're not sure you want to go forward."

"I never said that."

"I know, but that's how you feel, right?"

"How would _you_ know?"

"Because I feel the same."

They both sighed and looked back up at the night sky, only to see a shooting star. "Make a wish," whispered Pitch as he watched the star fade into nothing.

"I already did."

"What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true."

"I thought that only happened with birthday wishes."

"Nope!" Jack said with a grin. "So what're we going to do when I start seeing my friends a lot more with winter coming up? Are we going pretend to be enemies…or really be friends?"

Pitch stared ahead of him, thinking before he voiced his decision aloud. "Friends. I want to stay friends."

Jack burst out laughing at that.

"What on earth is so funny?"

"It looks like I got my wish."

* * *

**End**


End file.
